particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Kanjor
The History of Kanjor is a long and complicated one. Not till the modern era have records survived in quantity, so the earlier history of Kanjor is subject to constant re-evaluation. Early History (BC 5,000 - BC 1130) The original inhabitants of modern Kanjor are estimated ot have settled in or near the Numineux Valley in the northwestern end of the modern région of Numineux around 5,000 BC. These were mostly made up of hunter-gatherer tribes who were attracted to the forest and coastline of the area and its abundance of game and fish. These hunter-gatherer tribes went through the stages to sedentary existence by first living as semisedentary socieities, domesticating animals (esp. sheep) before establishing a series of permanent villages in the valley and along the coast. However, there is little evidence that these first villages engaged in large scale agriculture but instead relied upon the sea for most of their non-dairy sustenance. It has frequently been cited that the heavy forests and poor quality of the soil of the area contributed to these unique characteristics. It is because of these features that the villages bordering the coast grew the largest and most powerful. Selucian Migration and the Seven Villages While the early hunter-gatherer tribes began to settle permanently in the forests and along the coast of modern-Numineux a small group of adventurous seafarers landed in search of a new homeland around the year 3,000 BC. These groups are believed to be from the Shadar area of modern-Selucia and settled along the coasts of modern-Kanjor and modern-Alduria (esp. the coastal Bendiri area). This small group brought with them knowledge of ocean travel, large-scale farming and the Latin language. While the exact number of Selucian settlers is unknown, their numbers are believed to be rather small; some experts place the number as low as fifteen hundred. Regardless of their numbers, the impact of the Selucian settlers cannot be downplayed. For several centuries, the Selucian settlers remained in a few small coastal villages before branching inland to establish the farming village of Kanjocae along the Kanjorgne River. Kanjocae is considered to be the last of the so-called Villages Sept (the Villages Seven) found in Kanjorien lore. Stories of these villages eventually evolve into a sort of collective mythology. These myths and fables present ideas and morals to their audiences which, ironically, become most prevalent during the La Tondellen Exile period of Kanjorien history after the Seven Villages were abandoned and/or evacuated. Eventually, the Selucian migrants intermixed with the local inhabitants who eventually adopted the Latin language as well as other cultural attributes such as farming and organization. However, these ideas and cultural attributes moved faster than mere intermarriage could move. By roughly 2,200 BC Latin was the most widely spoken language along the southwestern coast of Seleya and the area began to see the growth of inland farming villages and small independent kingdoms. Numineux Valley Civilization By 2,000 BC the Numineux Valley area of both modern-Kanjor and Alduria had been populated by Latin-speaking tribes settled in farming villages. These series of tribes all contained similar cultural attributes and are referred to by historians as the Numineux Valley civilization although they were never organized in any major political entity. - Existed mostly in separate collections of small villages; numbering anywhere from several hundred up to 20,000 members - "city-states" - cultural traditions: similar stories (see epic poems); faith (mixture of German, Norse, & Latin (see Selucia) mythology); style of pottery, social organization, etc Numineuxi Social Structure The Numineux civilization The distractions of cultural empire-building kept the Numineux Valley civilization busy for nearly five centuries. Little armed conflict was experienced by any part of the civilization but instead the number of farming settlements grew exponentially. This period of growth and cultural entrenchment came to be known as the Quiet Period by historians. This period would be shattered by a culturally similar enemy from the west: the Kingdom of Bendiri. First Bendirian Invasion It was from these groups that Numineux who developed a civilisation of peaceful farmers, fishermen and traders in the Numineux Valley and along the Numineux coast. Around 1,500 BC a rising kingdom to the west in the modern-Aldurian region of Bendir began a series of raids into Numineux areas. These raids caused the abandonment of several villages in the Numineux Valley which were soon settled by the Bendirians. The raiders moved further east and pushed into the valley, displacing more Numineux villages. By 1,200 BC the Bendirian invasion had subsided and the borders between the two civilizations had stabilized. Second Bendirian Invasion Around the 1130s BC, the Numineux civilisation suffered its first major setback. The Bendirian Kingdom invaded again from the west, this time in force. This invasion was so powerful and violent that the Kanjorien epic poem "Li Voisins Sire" ("The Lord Neighbor") was created as a cautionary tale examining the relationship between the kingdom of the hero King Sarko and his treacherous neighboring rival the Bena kingdom; obviously analogies to the Numineux Civilization and the Bendirian Kingdom. Within in a decade's time, the Numineux Valley had fallen and the Numineux Civilization was facing a slow but eventual collapse. In the year 1115 BC a large council of village elders was convened from all over the Numineux Civilization to discuss a way to reverse the downward spiral of the Numineuxis. It was decided, although records are unclear of how it was called or who supported it (although speculation revolves around a noble named Daru of Zanir), that large segments of the population would volunatrily cross the Silliers Channel and resettle on the Isle of la Tondelle. Settlement Era (BC 1130s - BC 800) The Isle of la Tondelle at the time was an island shrouded in mystery and superstition. Given the violent storms of the channel and the island's ominous presence frequently shrouded in thick fog only fed the mystery of the isle. Many Numineuxis saw the isle as mystical place where numerous gods and their large beasts roamed who did not wish to be disturbed. These myths were reinforced by the disappearance of mariners and ships which were believed to have strayed too close to the island and had been captured and tortured by the reigning gods. Despite these reservations the first group of brave Numineuxis are believed to have struck out to set up a base around 1100 BC. Instead of gods and monsters, what it appears the Numineuxis found on the island were several small populations of primitive tribes. The epic poem "Li Sergenz" ("The Servants"), telling the story of the first Numineuxi settlers to the island, inlaid with various descriptions and explanations of the primitive La Tondellens has come down as the only written source acknowledging their existence and describing their way of life. However, given that the poem describes sea creatures, mythical beasts and a battle between the Numineuxis and sevearl gods, the accuracy of descriptions of the original Numineuxis is under much debate. What is true, is that the primitive La Tondellens were literally whiped out by the Numineuxi invaders who then made every effort to destroy any evidence of their existence. Many scholars have questioned why the Numineuxis, often depicted as a peace loving people, would engage in literal genocide upon a race of primitive peoples. It is unknown how many were primitive La Tondellens were killed but mass graves have been found and excavated which have uncovered that men, women and children of all ages were killed and buried. Many speculate that the brutality of the Bendirian invasion and the near xenophobia of the Numineuxis because of it contributed to their barbarity; they were literally a people under seige with their very existence at stake. The Isle was settled sporadically over a two hundred year period. While records are few it appears that small groups of nobles brought whole village populations acrossed the Channel and established settlements at opportune sites. There was a little, if any, organization or plan to these crossings and newly established towns and villages appear almost randomly placed along the wide beaches of the northern shore and the hinterland plains. In 1015 BC, roughly a century after their initial crossing, the Numineux Civilization were, except for a few hold out settlements along the southern coast of the mainland, fully migrated to the Isle of la Tondelle. That same year it is estimated that Afar was founded on the delta of the Silliers River in what is known today as Silliers Bay by the vassals and serfs of the noblemen Eppillus Sillerus de Boii. This city would soon grow to be the largest and most powerful city-state of the Isle. Battle of Vavalya From 1000 BC to 950 BC the Bendirian Kingdom participated in raiding the small communities of the Numineuxi on the Isle of la Tondelle. These raids were small in nature and were content with stealing food, goods, and money from the seaside villages. The Numineuxi appeared disunited and weak and were unable to mount an adequate defense against the raids. Sensing their weakness, the Bendirian Kingdom gathered a fleet of over a hundred ships to transfer their large army to the Isle of la Tondelle and complete the conquest they had begun nearly 200 years before. Circa 950 BC, a portion of the Bendirian fleet anchored off the shore of the small island of Vavalya to await the arrival of the rest of the fleet. Here it was met by the much smaller Numineuxi fleet led by Dominitus Loterius, a transplanted fisherman. A storm was developing on the western horizon and its strong winds scattered the Bendirian fleet, allowing the much more nimble Numineuxi fleet to destroy the craft one ship at a time. When the storm finally hit, the Numineuxi fleet retired to the safety of their harbors while the Bendirian fleet was forced to sail across the Channel and was believed to have been lost. The battle of Vavalya ended the Bendirian push against the Isle of la Tondelle and their attention was soon turned focused on threats from their north. City States of the Isle NOTE: I STILL HAVE THE OLD HISTORY OF KANJOR AND IT CAN BE PLACED BACK UPON REQUEST; IT IS TEMPORARILY OUT FOR MAINTENANCE The Ancient Era The Founding and the First Kingdom 753-510 BC: Age of Turmoil (AD 500 - AD 1370) The Age of City States - semi-sedentary tribes ruled mainland areas for many centuries; engaged in warfare when invaded by others or had little to no food & needed to engage in raids; often, also raided other tribes for children or women to adopt into tribes - new farming techniques eventually reached Kanjor from Isle which led to the development of permanent communities - hard lives, most worked as small farmers; farmers lived in communal villages often made up of roughly 4-8 families - highly decentralized states; both mainland and Isle were pagan worshiping series of ancient gods and beliefs - fraught with diseases, pirate raids & famine; life expectancy believed to have been around 25-30 years of age - after various raids from pirates (Isle), Bendirians and/or others (Mainland) the villages began to build their own series of defenses located either around their villages or else nearby - elected men to run & oversee these defenses; these men eventually would become the nobles of Kanjor; as situations improved, villagers dropped their militia system and instead hired mercenary groups to defend their towns and villages; these mercenaries would eventually join into the familial systems either through marriage or adoption; this not only expanded the size and power of small towns and villages but also solved the problems around interbreeding - the Isle hired mercenaries (by some accounts simply pirates on the off-season) to defend against seaborne pirate raids and attacks - as defenses grew more powerful & the countryside more stable, coastal & riverside towns began to engage in overseas trade; thus further causing cities to grow - several attempts at political and/or economic union failed - Christianity arrived on Isle by the way of merchant traders from Majatra around 750 The First Theocracy (820-1204) See also: Holy Apostolic Christian Church of Terra - title deceiving; not centralized governance; just complete synthesis of Holy Apostolic Christian Church of Terra into society - Church gained great power; people looked to Major Archbishop (Archevêque principal) who was chosen by the Holy Pope of the Church - Major Archbishop ruled as mini-pope over nobles & monarchs alike; engaged in politics, appointed kings, queens, nobles & lesser nobles; extreme nepotism - line of Archbishops began to carve out a de facto kingdom; began interpreting Bible and so forth against Church's current thinking; revived old ideas (ie Nontrinitarian and Demiurge) in order to build up power - Archbishop booted out of Isle for heresy; Bishops on Isle banded together against Archbishop; sent famous letter (Lettre du Conseil de vingt) to Pope stating abuses of power & heresy of Archbishop & reasons for the council's actions against the Archbishop; also called for Crusade to bring Archbishop down - Pope reacted by granting Crusade; convincing good Christian nations to join; but Isle was most enthusiastic; precipated into a series of Holy Wars The Holy Wars (1204 - 1221) - Isle had independence; broken into five political entities: (1) Les Royaume de l'Afar et de l'Ome avec le Grand-Duché de Silliers et les duchés Bayon et Villiers (Kingdom of Afar and l'Ome with the Grand Duchy of Silliers and the Duchies of Bayon and Villiers); (2) Grand-Duché de Loitiers (Grand Duchy of Loitiers); (3) Duché de Diems et de Map (Grand Duchy of Diems and Map); (4) Royaume de la Tondelle avec le Marquisat de Famiens (Kingdom of la Tondelle with the Marquisate of Famiens) ; (5) Comté de Louvergne (Countship of Louvergne - mainland broken into fourteen political entities: (1) Archevêché de Kanjo et de la Vallée (Archbishopric of Kanjo and the (Numineux) Valley); (2) Abbaye de Nompiègne (Abbey of Nompiègne); (3) Abbaye de Bellevue (Abbey of Bellevue); (4) Principauté de Cimoges Vendes (Principality of Cimoges Vendes); (5) Prince-évêché de Saint-Ayr Vanles (Prince-Bishopric of Saint-Ayr Vanles); (6) Principauté de Briand et Marcelin (Principality of Briand and Marceline); (7) Royaume de Chevènement et Rienne (Kingdom of Chevènement and Rienne); (8) Royaume de Roussillon et le Grand-Duché de Sillingly et Sèvres (Kingdom of Roussillon and the Grand Duchy of Sillingly and Sèvres); (9) Grand-Duché de Chauxerre (Grand Duchy of Chauxerre); (10) Duché de Audierne (Duchy of Audierne); (11) Duché de Noiret et le Balme (Duchy of Noiret and le Balme); (12) Abbaye Saint-Germain Créteil (Abbey de Saint-Germain et Créteil); (13) Immédiateté archevêché de Saint-Laurent et Saint-Simon et Sainte-Beuve'' (Archbishopric Immediacies of Saint Laurent, Saint Simon, and Saint Beuve); (14) Comté de Lambéry (Countship of Lambéry) - Isle-anders were staunch defenders of the Holy Apostolic Christian Church of Terra - Mainlanders were Nontrinitarian and Demiurge adherents; when Holy Church outlawed such practices; Mainlanders fought against efforts to reform their ways; Crusade called against mainland - invasion of mainland by Isle-anders; to root out heresy and power of Archbishop of Kanjo - one large naval battle, several major land battles, culminating in Siege of Kanjo (1220-1221) - after most of Mainland captured; Inquisition held to root out heresy; thousands were killed - after siege, Archbishop found to have escaped & remains unknown to this day what happened to him & family; many have gone on quests to try and find where he went & so forth - Church was afraid that he would reemerge and cause problems; simply uttering the title of "Archbishop of Kanjo" was enough to be tried for heresy - because of the "Hidden Patriarch" heresy continued to flourish throughout Martois & Oléri-des-Grâces - all together; three more Inquisitions would be held to destroy power of Archbishop of Kanjo ''Le Protectorat'' (1225 - 1370) - most of major nobles had been discredited and/or killed during Inquisition; there was no one to rule over the mainland - Isle-ander nobles wished to control specific areas but infighting grew into open warfare with fighting between the Grand Dukes of Silliers & Loitiers; Pope visited the mainland & decreed that the nobles were to "rule the land jointly" (Proclamation de Famiens) - nobles convened a Chamber of Lords (Chambre des seigneurs) and elected a "High Lord Executor" (Haut exécuteur de seigneur) to rule alongside Church appointed Council of Bishops (Chambre des évêques) - over 150 year period; power began to consolidate in the hands of two groups; the Royaume de l'Afar et de l'Ome avec le Grand-Duché de Silliers et les duchés Bayon et Villiers on the Isle of la Tondelle and the Duché de Audierne - House of Audierne was the only major house on the mainland that had come out of the Inquisition completely intact and untainted - Audierne was desirable faction; marriages were sought to "cleanse" the family from Inquisition - Through intermarriage the Duchy controlled most of the mainland, including most of the Chamber - Chamber of Bishops began to lose influence as Duchy gained; was marginalized by 1300 - 1300s, deals were attempted with Royaume de l'Afar over a return to monarchy - Alphonse III of Soulon, Duke of Audierne was elected Lord Overseer in 1368; brokered deal with King Philippe II of Afar and l'Ome to be crowned king over both the mainland & the Isle - Alphonse would be forced to divorce his wife under the pretense that she was unable to provide him a male heir; and then marry Isabelle Marguerite, the aging Philippe's only child who was only 12 at the time - the deal concluded with the knowledge that Alphonse would rule the mainland and rule over the Isle in name only; Philippe's daughter was to live on the Isle (for safety) and rule over it with the support of Alphonse's mainland - on 25 December 1370; Alphonse married Princesse Isabelle Margueritte of Afar and l'Ome, Grand Duchess of Silliers, Duchess of Bayon and Villiers, Countess of Louvergne - 31 December 1370, Alphonse & Isabelle Margueritte crowned King & Queen of Kanjor, Afar and l'Ome Era of Unification See also: House of Audierne The Dynastic Union - power split between mainland and Isle; continued for reign of Alphonse I - mainland and Isle established different cultures & political systems; including different weight and measures, different currencies and tax systems - mainland, control of Audierne was uncontested; but Isle had to contend with Kingdom of La Tondelle, Grand Duchy of Loitiers and Duchy of Diems and Map who controlled modern region of La Tondelle and western half of Silliers - upon his death, son Alphonse II took power, marginalized mother and banished her uncles who tried to maintain her sovereignty - unified both kingdoms, although retained their names; unified taxes, weights and measures, etc. - 1397, arrested Dukes of Villiers and Bayon; stripped them of land and placed cousins, Mathieu & Louis, in charge there Attempts to Capture the Isle - Alphonse II attempted negotiations with remaining factions on La Tondelle but to no avail - in process of collecting money and soldiers for attack when died in 1406 - son, Philippe I, carried out military attacks in 1410 but was repulsed; Siege of Oix (First War of the Isle) - uneasy peace resulted The Rebellion of the Dukes & the Twenty Year War - Philippe I attempted again to retake La Tondelle in 1418 and succeeded after three year conflict (Second War of the Isle) - Philippe I died in 1419; son, Philippe II took over; faced rebellion of the descendants of the arrested Dukes of Villiers and Bayon in 1421 - this rebellion, coupled with the pacification attempts in La Tondelle contributed to the loss of Afar and most of Silliers by 1423 (Siege of Afar) - low key but often violent conflict between King Philippe II's forces stationed in La Tondelle and forces of the League of Dukes (Ligue des Ducs) from 1423-1445 The Peace of Famiens - Peace of Famiens (1445) ended conflict, recognized King's authority but recognized sovereignty and claims of Dukes on Isle; established a new Haut-Parlement on Isle whom the King was forced to deal with regarding matters of money, etc. United Kingdom of Kanjor & the Protectorate of the Isle of La Tondelle (1451 - 1625) - Audierne family takes over; nepotism, oligarchy of the Audierne and allies rule nation - Expand empire to include Silliers and La Tondelle - Inter-family feuds - economic and social upheaval by 1800; high inflation, national bankruptcy, too high of taxes, luxurious homes for Martois and allies while poverty in countryside - issue ... who is pay taxes? call Grand Assembly of nobles and commoners; try to decide on how to pay off debts; problems with tax system that sold or farmed out taxation to individuals and private agencies (often owned and run by Audierne) who charged too much and kept the remaining profits for themselves - under severe pressure, Albert II, with aid of his niece Amalia, released more and more power to Grand Assembly; facing reproach from Martois family members who were to lose their powers and positions - bad harvests, several riots, numerous protests; also first strikes in Kanjorien history - in 1832, both agreed to declare end to oligarchy/autocracy and gave nearly all government - Orientaux grand of 1812 destroyed most of the merchant shipping fleet anchored in the commercial center Afar at the head of Silliers Bay; led to growth of Atyr as important city Rebellion of the Isle & Civil War - rebellion on the Isle in 1542 forming the Confédération de l'Île - death of Kanjor's King Albert I at Battle of Atyr (1544) - mainland divided between his brothers Charles and Léopold - News of the Emperor's death, along with the military defeat, reached Kanjo several days later. Subsequently, a power struggle erupted between Charles and Léopold for control of the throne - while a small group of supporters whisked the late Emperor's son, Alphonse II, to loyal stronghold of Audierne in Martois near Soulon for safekeeping until the conflict blew over. - Meanwhile, the army landed in Numineux and split into factions supporting either Charles or Léopold. The whole region erupted in civil war with Charles basing his support around Kanjo and Léopold holding Pesançon. - Civil war continued for nearly 15 years until the 20 year old Alphonse emerged from Martois with an offer of stability. Many nobles supported this offer and threw their support behind Alphonse. He quickly gained de facto control over both Martois. - The newly formed army of Alphonse defeated Léopold's force along the Kanjorgne River and forced its surrender in Pesançon. Alphonse soon marched against Charles, meeting at the aptly-named Vallée des pleurer (Valley of Crying) outside Kanjo on 24 June 1566. The battle ended in a draw but proved to be a strategic victory for Alphonse because Charles was killed and his army was forced to retreat back to the city. Leaderless, it surrendered to Alphonse several days later. - crowned Alphonse VI, King of the United Kingdom of Kanjor & the Isle of La Tondelle in 1566 ''Reconquête'' of the Isle - Alphonse VI slowly reconquered Isle; soundly defeated the Isle's navy at the Battle of the Bay - Third Battle of Oix took place; La Tondelle was soundly defeated - Reestablished Haut-Parlement du protectorat de l'Île de la Tondelle (High Parliament of the Protectorate of the Isle of la Tondelle'' but did not give autonomy like past Kings; inflicted strict rule on Isle of La Tondelle - United Kingdom of Kanjor, Protectorate of the Isle of la Tondelle & the Dominions of Western Numineux and Nirald (1625 - 1783) - report by Jean de Fleur enticed the King who quickly moved towards annexation; offering the princes and dukes of Nirald substantial autonomy & protection by Kanjor; most accepted and those who did not eventually joined the United Kingdom as dominions - expansion of Kingdom to encompass Western Numineux (now Zanyal Valley of modern-Alduria) & Nirald (modern-Rildanor) - Golden Age Daily Life Political Reforms - Alphonse III created schools & organizations to train workers, etc, etc United Kingdom of Kanjor & the Isle of la Tondelle (1783 - 1804) Kingdom of the Two Kanjors (1804 - 1948) Kingdom of Kanjor (1948 - 1956) The Interregnum (1956 - 2070) - The Interregnum saw a variety of popular governments, and a period of low-scale civil war as various factions; some ideological, some regional. *Mainland : République de Numineux (liberal) : Enclave de Pesançon (military dictatorship loyal to King - ran by navy) : Pays de la Croix (countryside commune spread between Numineux & Martois, run as religious dictatorship by Catholic Movement Les Soldats de la Croix Vraie : Les Travailleurs et les Paysans République Socialiste de Oléri-des-Grâces (Workers and Peasants Socialist Republic of Oléri-des-Grâces - agrarian socialist, divided into agrarian communes & independent city of Narseille) : Paroisse Côtes-d'Armor, modern-Nasbourg (loyal enclave, agreement between Catholic Movement & navy) : Martois was loyal to King; divided into Ville Impériale de Soulon (Imperial City of Soulon - run by king), Grand-Duché de Saint-Claire (loyal liberal, run by House of Touvier) *Isle : Union fidèle de Deims et Belfort de La Tondelle (Loyal Union of Deims & Belfort of La Tondelle - loyal, Deims liberal & navy base; Belfort liberal) : Gouvernement fidèle de Centre-La Tondelle (Loyal Government of Central La Tondelle - loyal, federation of small towns including Trest & Famiens, traditionalist; run by local village elders but had small parliament of elders) : République populaire de Silliers-Nord (1956-1978; socialist & Isle-lander nationalist; worked for autonomy of Isle) : L'État libre de Silliers (conservative-military dictatorship, led by Contre-amiral (Commodore) Marc-Georges Antoine Vaugeois & militias; infighting between Vaugeois-ists, loyalists, Catholic Movement-inspired groups & socialists; plus fought against Silliers-Nord) : Enclave d'Atyr (military dictatorship, run by navy) War with Morbanack - 2047: Morbanack-Martois War -- Kanjor's king wished to end republic raids and aid to republic forces fighting against the king & he sent in several divisions to teach them a lesson - war was short but bloody - Kanjorien forces were only allowed two-months in Rildanor's country & only allowed to go 100 km in - in areas within Morbanack that Kanjorien forces moved, they scorched earth within 20 km of border with either Martois & Oléri-des-Grâces - four major guerilla attacks by Morbanack forces killed 300 Kanjorien soldiers; King pulls out & declared victory Resolution A Search for Kanjorien Identity ''République Kanjorien'' (2070 - 2118) L'Empire Kanjorien (2118 - 2207) = elected Emperor ''Capitainerie générale des deux Kanjors'' (2207 - 2245) - elected Capitaine-Général ''République grande de Kanjor'' (2247 - 2266) Foreign Intervention Kafuristani Colony?? (2267 - 2276) The Collapse??? 2266-2275 - 2274, a royalist uprising erupted in Meriath, led by the aging Edmund I and his son Hénri, which soon overran government forces on the island. When news of the revolt reached the mainland, many noblemen and their supporters quickly sailed for Meriath, hoping to rally behind Edmund and restore the monarchy. A planned invasion of Rildanor from Meriath soon took effect and royalist forces focused their attention on the capital Tirali, but the ensuing conflict drew in nearby countries, including Kanjor, Saridan, Aldegar, Kafuristan, Gishoto, Dorvik. ''Saint Empire Kanjorien'' (2275 - 2290) - run by Conseil grand d'Exarques - elected Emperor; then was Tiberius I followed by Tiberius II ''Domaine Oligarchial Totalitaire de la Kanjor'' (2290 - 2304) Era of International Involvement Terres Libérées de Kanjor / Patrie Zapatista de Kanjor (Union Française) (2304 - 2314) Confédération Kanjorien-Française (Union Française) (2314 - 2326) République de Kanjor 2326 - 2340: Confédération des Deux Kanjors (2340 - 2465) ended in January of 2465 ''Union de Seleya du Sud (Province de Kanjor)'' (2465 - 2514) - union of Alduria, Kanjor & Rildanor - went defunct in early 2500; but Kanjor did not change the name of the country until March 2514 The Quiet Era ''L'Etat Libre de Kanjor'' (2514 - 2696) ? [ http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=167179 ] - Kingdom or Republic? - question of establishing a monarchy in Kanjor developed during the 2th century, although on all occasions it was soundly defeated - starting in 2696 with the selection of HRH King Léopold of the House of Orléans-Vasser - subsequently, the nation from this point forward was split not ideologically but by their support for the Monarchy or republicanism The Royaume de Kanjor & the First and Second Républiques Populaire Démocratique de Kanjor (RK) 1 November 2696 - 14 July 2699 (Free Land of Kanjor) 14 July 2699 - 31 January 2708 (RK) 1 January 2708 - 2 December 2740 (RPDK - The First République Populaire) 2 December 2740 - 1 January 2759 (RK) 1 January 2759 - 3 October 2774 (RPDK - The Second République Populaire) 4 October 2774 - 31 October 2850 (RK)1 November 2850 - Present HRH King Frédéric crowned on 1 November 2850 HRH King Patric Frédéric crowned on 1 March 2851 Category:Kanjor Category:History